


I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [156]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, there are no easy answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren realized pretty early on that labels are just as evil as most villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_  
>  Warnings: spoilers for movie; future!fic  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 215  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Warren Peace/Will Stronghold, heroes and villains are only labels that last past high school

Growing up as Baron Battle's son(and most people, it seems, forget he had a mother, a powerful and kind mother, who taught him right from wrong and to look past actions to the intent behind them), Warren realized pretty early on that labels are just as evil as most villains. If not more evil.

Labels let heroes write off anyone not as powerful as them, which is stupid. (Look at Layla. Forgotten as a sidekick, even though she could do so much damage.) Labels make things neat and simple and easy, but the real world isn't like that. In the real world, there's no black and white, just a sliding scale of gray, and nothing is easy at all.

Will doesn't get that, not yet. Or his little group of friends, except maybe Magenta. But she doesn't really understand—she just likes to act world-weary and cynical. She's a kid, like the rest of them.

But he's Baron Battle's son. And his mother's boy. Baron Battle taught him that some things are worth fighting for, even if it goes against the hero _black and white and no gray at all_ schema. And his mom taught him how to not get caught.

Will doesn't understand, but eventually he'll see that Warren's right. They'll all come around.


End file.
